Without Her
by To Write Love On My Arm
Summary: What if Tony hadn't been there when Ari tried to shoot Abby? Alt.Kill Ari Pt.1 scene. Kind of TATE, and possible McAbby...R&R...7TH CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

Rating- K+ (may go up, may stay the same)

Disclaimer- If I owned them, I would not have killed of Kate.

Pairings- TATE (kind of) McAbby (Hopefully)

Genere- Angst/Romance

Spoilers- Twilight, alternate scence in which Ari attempts to shoot Abby.

Summary- What if Tony hadn't been able to push Abby out of the way when Ari fired the gun upon her?

Date- 6/9/06

_Without Her_

ILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISOLUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCIS

Agents are the ones supposed to be shot.

Not forsenic scientests.

But if that was the case, why had Abby been shot?

Why was Abby now lying on a gurney being prepped for sugery?

And why did the day Abby was shot have to be the same day that Kate was killed?

45 minetes ago...

Tony groaned as he looked down, and saw at least two flights of stairs that would take him down to Abby's level, or floor, as McGee would say. Any other day he would have taken the elavotor, but he wanted some time to think. He was in shock, but he was hiding it as well as he could. Kate was dead. She had been shot in the head. No chance of survival.

As Tony finished going down the second to last flight of stairs he stopped. He stood with his back against the wall, and then he slid down until he was sitting with his head in his knees.

Kate was gone. She wasn't coming back. He would never hear her voice again. Never see her smile again. He would never be able to hear her say I love you. And although he could still say I love you to her - she would never respond nor hear.

Tony quickly wiped his eyes, and got up. He was about to continue walking down the last light of stairs, when he smiled faintly.

Abby's music.

It was still playing, and for some reason, although the music itself was creepy, it gave him an immense feeling of relielf. No matter what happened he would always be able to hear it. Even after a death.

Tony stayed where he was, and just listened to the music.Just as he was about to continue walking down the stairs he heard a noise.

BANG!

For a split second Tiny was frozen in place, and hoping with all his might that Abby had gotten a new CD with a sound that sounded exactly like a gun being fired. But as he raced down the stairs he knew in his heart that the chances of that being true was unlikely. But Tony couldn't help but hope.

Her door was in sight now, Tony ran faster than he ever had in his life. He yanked the door open, and felt his blood run cold. Abby was there.

On the ground...

Bleeding.

Unmoving.

ILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNSICILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCIS

Yes I do, and I wanna know if ya'll like this fic! PLease know that updates will be slow, and i am really sorry, but even though school is out, I am still super busy...

My email is so if ya wanna email me and tell me about how much I need to update thats fine!

Ummmm. I was going to continue with thus but I am out of stuff to say.

Oh, and sorry that this is kind of short but thats what I work best with trust me!

And if anyone can come up with another title, i may or may not use it...I hate posting stories iwthout a title, so i just did this one...

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YA THINK PLEASE!

XOXO  
Anne


	2. Chapter 2

Rating - K+

Disclaimer - I am still saving money for the first season DVD, I don't have enough money to own them!

Pairings - TATE (Kind of) McAbby (hopefully)

Genere - Angst/Romance

Spoilers - Twilight

Summary - What if Tony hadn't been able to push Abby out of the way in time when Ari attempted to shoot her?

Date - 6/26/06

_Without Her_

ILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCIS

Tony had not moved from the hospitial chair.

He had been sitting there ever since they brought Abby in.

He had not moved.

He felt a shadow pass by him.

It was just another nurse.

Two more shadows passed by.

One of them kept walking but the other sat down beside him.

Tony looked up.

It was McGee.

McGee offered a small smile, and then leaned his head against the wall.

He would wait with Tony.

Tony shouldn't have had to wait alone for that long.

Tony shouldn't have had to wait at all.

ILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCIS

40 minetes before

All the panic Tony had felt earlier that day when Kate had been shot, returned. He rushed over to her.

He fell to his knees, and while doing this reached out a hand to Abby's neck.

There was a pulse.

Tony now froze. He had no idea what to do. Call Gibbs? Call an ambulance? Try to stop the bleeding? Look for Ari? Cry?

Tony had never felt so helpless. There was so much he could do but so little.

Tony pulled out his cell phone, and dialed a number.

"9-1-1 Emergency, what is your emergency?"

"I need an ambulance. A federal agent was just shot."

"We will be sending an ambulance right away, sir, what is your location?"

"Naval Criminal Intelligence Service Buliding."

"The team was just sent, do you need backup?"

"No but thank you. Do I need to stay on the line?"

"No sir."

As Tony hung up, he decided he had made the right decision.

Gibbs would have just told him to call an ambulance, and then he would have come down.

Trying to stop the bleeding would help some but Abby needed proper medical assistence.

Crying never helped. It was just a sign of weakness.

The ambulance was the only thing that could help Abby. And it wasn't here yet.

ILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCIS

Anyone have NCIS 1st Season yet? Lucky, I am here writing this story for ya'll and it is taking away my oppurtunities for earning money. JK, I write it in my head...Anyway big thanks go out to **Toplesslemon,** and I am terribly sorry (Whoa Ducky moment there) if your name is spelled wrong...Once again, I can't think of much to say, oh and once again I apologize for the shortness, but like I said that's how I write...Please review!

XOXO  
Anne


	3. Chapter 3

Rating - K+ (Tell me if ya think it should go up)

Disclaimer - If I owned them I wouldn't need this. I don't. I swear.

Pairings - TATE (kind of) and McAbby (Hopefully)

Genere - Angst/Romance

Spoilers - Twilight

Summary - What if Tony hadn't been able to push Abby out of the way when Ari attempted to shoot her?

Date - 7/8/06

_Without Her_

ILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCIS

Tony hated doctors, and nurses. The only doctor that he didn't hate was Ducky. But then again who could hate Ducky?

He always had a good story to tell, and the answers to your questions.

The doctors here wouldn't tell him anything.

Tony sighed and let his head droop.

This day had been so emotionly stressful.

Kate was gone. Abby might be gone.

And the damn doctors weren't going to tell him anything.

The hospital doors opened, and Gibbs strode in.

He looked at Tony and McGee who both shook their heads. They knew what he wanted to know.

He storned over to the nurse's station.

Those damn doctors were going to regret not telling them anything.

ILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCIS

35 minetes before

The ambulance still wasn't here, and it was starting to worry Tony. Abby hadn't reigned consciousness yet, and her lab coat which he was using to try and slow down the bleeding was become redder and redder. It looked like the blood in autopsy. Which reminded Tony of something. Ducky was a doctor. Which meant that he could keep Abby off of his autotpsy table.

Tony used his left hand to pull out his cell phone. As soon as it was pulled out, he went straight to the Contact List, and went to the D's. Ducky was the only one listed, and he pushed send, and then he put him on speakerphone so that he could go back to using both hands in order to slow down the bleeding.

"Dr.Mallard."

"Ducky, it's Tony. You need to come to the lab ASAP. Abby's been shot."

"I'll be right down."

Tony sighed. So far all he had done, was make two phone calls and try and stop the bleeding. He wasn't feeling very helpful.

"Tony." Tony looked down in shock. It was Abby.

"Hey Abs. How ya feelin'?"

"Been better." She paused. "Is it bad?"

"Nah. Abs. You are going to be fine. Ducky's coming down here just to make sure."

"Tony, if I don't make it,"

"Abby don't talk like that."

"Listen to me DiNozzo! Tell Gibbs that he rocks, and his ex-wives are bitches. Tell Ducky that he is like a grandfather to me. And tell McGee that I love him. I always will, and I am sorry for never listening to my heart."

"Abby."

"And tell yourself that there was nothing you could have done. For me and Kate. This was our time to die. And Tony - Kate always loved you. But she wasn't ready for a relationship." Abby smiled slightly before her eyes closed.

"Abigail!" Ducky was here.

"Don't bother Ducky. She's gone. She's gone just like Kate."

ILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCIS

SORRY ABOUT THE RELOAD! I had underlined those words to remind myself to check the spelling and then forgot to un-underline them and check the spelling so sorry about that!

:Runs: I'm addicted to cliffies! I need help! Anyway sorry for the wait, but I gota flame on one of my other stories which gave me all this inspiration for that story, and none for this and Arresting Chloe...My mind is werid, but my muse is coming back...Wasn't too happy with this chapter but oh well, I liked it enough to post it...Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them all, and if I didn't respind I am soooo sorry but I just never got around to it...

So anyone seen POTC DMC yet? I saw it! At midngiht with my friend and was really hyper. Just felt like sharing that! And the emotionaly stressful part is dedicated to my friend Grace Lee! We were watching the Phantom of the Opera, and I was like do ya like it, and she goes yeah but it's emotioally stressful! Ya kinda have to know her!

So I would appreciate it if y'all would leave me some reviews, tell me your opinions on this chapter! More reviews, sooner the chapter is up! Oh, and I accept _flames_ but ya better tell me why ya hate my story or I will just be like whatever. Thanks for sticking with me even though I am slow at updates! Now push the button and make me happy!

XOXO  
Anne


	4. Chapter 4

Rating - K+ (As always tell me if it should go up!)

Disclaimer - I own a tape of NCIS episodes. Not the show. :Sighs: Thanks for the reminder.

Pairings - TATE (More or less) and McAbby (Hopefully)

Genere - Angst/Romance

Spoilers - Twilight, Kill Ari Pt.1 Scene

Summary - What if Tony hadn't been able to get to Abby when Ari attempted to shoot her? Alt. Kill Ari Pt.1 Scene (OMG, I just relaized that I had the wrong episode, it's KillAri Pt.1 not Twilight! Sorry!)

7/15/06

_Without Her_

ILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCIS

Tony had never been so happy in his life to be wrong.

Abby was alive.

But she wasn't well.

Not according to the doctor that stood in front of Tony,Gibbs, and Ducky, who had just recently arrived.

The bullet had hit a major artery, which explained why Tony hadn't been able to stop the bleeding.

But Abby was alive.

And that's what mattered.

McGee would be happy. He had gone off to call Abby's parents.

The doctor droned on. Tony tuned him out until he heard the words, blood loss.

He tuned the doctor back in.

Abby had lost too much blood, and they needed to replace it.

But there was one major problem

Abby had type "O" blood.

Abby was alive.

But for how long was the question.

ILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCIS

Ducky had refused to believe that Abby was really dead.

He had immediatley started CPR.

He had already lost one person dear to him today, and he'd be damned if he lost another.

Tony just sat there,

He was in shock.

Was Ari trying to hurt everyone?

Abby had been hurt mentally and physically.

Kate had been her best friend.

Tony had loved Kate, who had died.And now his "little sister" was about to die.

McGee loved Abby, and he was Tony's best friend.

They were all tied together by an invisable bond.

But would this break it?

"Tony." Ducky's voice brought Tony out of his thoughts.

"She's alive."

"Really?"

"Yes. But not for long. We need to get her to a hospital."

"I called for an ambulance. It should be here soon."

"Soon is not good enough, Tony. We need it now."

Tony was about to respond when he was cut off by the sound that almost made him weep with relief.

Sirens.

ILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCIS

OK, for those of you who didn't get the whole invisable bond thing lemme explain.

Kate was Abby's best friend, and Tony's crush.

Abby was Tony's little sister (Not really), and McGee's crush.

McGee was Tony's best friend.

If that didn't help tell me and I'll try and clear it up. But i needed that part.

Thanks for the reveiew! They mean sooo much to me!

And if anyone knows a medical website could ya tell me? I don't wanna be making up stuff, but if I need to I will but I'd rather not...I'm going to look again soon.

And BTW, I'm going on a vaction for about 2 weeks, so there will be absoletly no updates then, I leave Wensday, and I might be able to get a chpater up...

Please review!

XOXO  
Anne


	5. Chapter 5

Rating - K+ (As always tell me if it should go up!)

Disclaimer - If I am still writing this, I still don't own it.

Pairings - TATE (More or less) and McAbby (Hopefully)

Genere - Angst/Romance

Spoilers - Twilight, Kill Ari Pt.1 Scene

Summary - What if Tony hadn't been able to get to Abby when Ari attempted to shoot her? Alt. Kill Ari Pt.1 Scene

8/1/06

_Without Her_

ILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCIS

True love involved sacrifices, McGee reminded himself as the nurse smiled at him encouragingly.

This was for Abby.

He'd once told her, on their first date that he would give her the world.

He'd meant it.

Even when they had decided to just be friends, he had vowed to keep his word.

He would give her the world.

The nurse approached him, with the syringe.

McGee swallowed.

He wouldn't be able to give her the world...

But he would give her, her life.

ILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCIS

Tony had gone with the ambulance when it came.

As he had watched Abby being hooked up to the machines that would help her live, he remembered when he was younger how he had made a list about what he was going to accomplish before he died. He only remembered a few.

1. Marry a beautiful tough brunnete.

2. Have one person in his life that he could always count on, and be the person for that person to count on.

3. Ride in an ambulance.

Number one was impossible. Kate had been the only one for him.

Number two. McGee. He didn't care when Tony called him at 2AM in the morning to ask for 2 beers. He didn't care when Tony needed his computer fixed. He was always there for Tony, but as Tony sat there, he realized he didn't recall ever being there for McGee. That was going to have to change.

Number three. Tony regretted wanting to do that. Right now as he watched Abby fight for her life, he would have loved to be anywhere but there.

Beep. Beep. A beeping sound brought Tony out of his time of reflection. Beep. Beep. God. Tony wished that sound would stop, it was so irritating. Beep. Beep. Tony stopped thinking of ways to stop it when he realized what that was. Beep. Beep. It was a heart monitor. It showed that Abby was alive. Beep. Beep.

"My bad." He muttered to himself."Keep beeping. Be like that Roadrunner guy."

The nurse that was monitoring the heart monitor looked at Tony.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Tony was about to say yes I am fine, but stopped.

"Yea-No."

"No?"

"That's what I said, no. The women I love is dead. She died today. She was murdered. Her best friend is now dying shot by the same guy! And you're asking me, if I am okay?"

The women opened her mouth to reply when the ambulace was filled with a loud wailing.

Not a beeping. A wailing.

Abby's heart had stopped.

Again.

ILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCISILUVNCIS

This doesn't count as a cliffie. Trust me. Do you know why? I'm going out of town Saturday for a week, so I will try and get a chapter up beofore then. But this still isn'ta cliffie? Do you wanna know why? You don't wait at hospitals for dead peeps. Just though I'd clear that up. Now, if the button is pushed enough times, I'll push the upload button...

XOXO always

Anne


	6. Chapter 6

Rating - K+

Disclaimer - I FINNALY OWN THE FIRST SEAOSN ON DVD! But alas Kill Ari Pt.1 is set in seaosn 3...I need to work on my timing...

Pairings - McAbby and kind of TATE

Genere - Angst/Romance

Spoilers- Twilight, Kill Ari Pt.1

Summary - What if Tony hadn't been in the room when Ari trired to shoot Abby? Alt.Kill Ari Pt.1 Scene...

9/17/06

_Without Her_

ILUVMCABBYANDTATEILUVMCABBYANDTATE

They arrived at the hospital in record time.

Abby's heart had stopped one other time aside from the first, and for that Tony was thankful. But they fixed it both times.

When they informed Tony that Abby's heart was sure to stop again after the first he was sure his own heart stopped. But he figured it was better to be informed than to hear it and freak out.

Again.

He knew the stress of being an agent for NCIS, and he had had hearts stop before. That wasn't new to him.

What _was _new to him, was a being a friend in the ambulance. Not an agent.

ILUVMCABBYANDTATEILUVMCABBYANDTATE

They were finally allowed to go in and see her.

They being Ducky and Gibbs. Her being Abby.

But as they went, they felt their hearts break.

The girl in the bed was not Abby.

Abby was always moving.

This _girl_ was still.

Abby was full of life

The _girl_'_s _life was depending on the machines.

But as they sat down, they knew in their broken hearts that it was Abby.

But at they same time it wasn't...

ILUVMCABBYANDTATEILUVMCABBYANDTATE

McGee had always wondered why he was with NCIS. He hated blood. He hated not being respected. He hated not being able to get up and leave work at a regular time. He hated losing people he loved. But yet he stayed. At first, it was just to prove that he could survive under Gibbs's command. And then it was to help.

At any other job he could have gotten, his work wouldn't have made such a diffrence. His mother had thought it was sad, that there were more cons than pros, but what she didn't know was that there was one more that he would have never told her. Or anyone else for that reason.

Abby.

At first he didn't know what to do with her but then he realized that she was unique. And he had respected her for that. She respected him for that. She respected him for his respect, because she told him it meant more to her than he would ever know. He smiled. He remembered the first time he had ever asked her out.

_"Abby?" _

"Yeah, Tim?"

"I was thinking that since niether of us are very tired because of all the caffine we have been drinking, we could go down to Starbucks, and get something to drink."

"Something else to keep us awake?"

"Uhhhh, yeah, well I guess so...I don't know, just a thought..."

She had cut him off from his rambling. "I'd love to."

After that they two had had more dates like that. Like others had before them, their friendship had soared, and McGee had asked her out... To a real dinner. Not just a Starbucks sipping drinks out of green straws. A nice sit down dinner. They had been planning to go that night.

But now...

"You're all free to go Probie!" A excited Tony came bouncing back into the room with three cookies.

"Cool. Do you think Abs is out of surgery yet?"

"Yeah, she is. I asked the nurse."

"Cool, let's go see her"

As they left the room, Tony handed McGee a cookie. The other two? He stuffed in his mouth.

ILUVMCABBYANDTATEILUVMCABBYANDTATE

I HAVE AN EXCUSE FOR NOT UPDATING! I swear my computer broke, and I got it fixed about a week ago, but I couldn't fin where I had written this chapter so I had to rewrite it...I'm really sorry! PLease review, and tell me if you liked this...I don't know if I did or not but I realized it had been OVER a month since I updated so I was like they either luv it or hate it...I'm hopin' for the first...

Oh, and I'm sorry I didnt get into the whole heart stoppin' thing, but I didn't really wanna get into that...

XOXO  
Anne

Puh-lease review!


	7. Chapter 7

Rating - K+

Disclaimer - Even in the while it has taken me to update I still haven't gotten a hold of the rights for NCIS...:(

Pairings - McAbby and kind of TATE

Genere - Angst/Romance

Spoilers- Twilight, Kill Ari Pt.1

Summary - What if Tony hadn't been in the room when Ari trired to shoot Abby? Alt.Kill Ari Pt.1 Scene...

10/05/06

_Without Her_

RIPKATERIPKATERIPKATERIPKATE

Abby had not woken up yet, which amazed both Tony and McGee.

Most people even if they had just gotten out of surgery woke up when things didn't go Gibbs' way.

And things definitly had not gone his way.

Kate hadn't even been dead a whole week, they hadn't even had her funeral, and she was already being replaced by another person.

Offier Ziva David.

She was pretty. Like Kate.

She could easily kick both McGee's and Tony's asses if she wanted to. Like Kate.

And there was something about her that made Tony feel like he could trust her. Like Kate.

However there was one major diffrence between her and Kate.

She was here to stop Gibbs' from killing Ari, whereas Kate had been fine with it.

But that was understandable.

The silence was unbearable. Tony needed to break it.

"So Probie." He waited before McGee's eyes were upon him before continuing. "What do you think Abby is going to do when she finds out that Kate's already been replaced?"

"Best case scenario? She completely ignores Officer David. Worst case? Ari won't be the only one killed."

"Come on, McGee. Abby wouldn't kill him she knows what could happen. Besides she knows better than anyone about forensics. She'd know it'd be hard for her to get away with murder."

"Tony. Think about what you just said. She knows better than anyone about forensics. She can hide fingerprints as easily as I can get into a computer."

"Oh."

Looking at the pale figure in the bed before them, Tony decided it might be a good thing that Abby was unconcious.

RIPKATERIPKATERIPKATERIPKATERIPKATERIPKATE

Gibbs was pissed. As usual. But he was more pissed than usual.

In less that a week he'd lost one of his agents, almost lost a forensics speacialist, lost a boss, gained a boss who was a former lover, and gained a new agent that would keep him from hurting Ari.

Sometimes it amazed him about how stressful his work could be.

RIPKATERIPKATERIPKATERIPKATERIPKATE

Ziva was nervous. The man in front of her was very pissed. She could knew why. She also knew that she was a cause of some of it.

Not that she had a choice...

She decided to break the ice. Wasn't like she had a reputation to destroy. It was already destroyed.

"Agent Gibbs, please tell me why you have such a hatred for this man, Ari? Is that right?

"You know damn well it's right. You also know damn well why I have such a hatred for him the bastard."

"Your forensics speacialist will live. The field agent knew the full dangers of the job."

"Is that all you have to say, Officer David? She will live. To what extent? Will she lead the same life, and still go clubbing at one in the morning? Or will she live in terror? And Kate wasn't just a field agent. She was one of the best."

"Even the best fall down sometimes."

"She wouldn't have fallen if it hadn't been for that bastard."

Ziva felt her hands ball into fists. 'Stay calm, Ziva. Stay calm."

"Maybe not."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean maybe she wasn't as good as you think."

She heard it rather than saw her. Gibbs had punched the wall.

"Next time my hand will not miss. Clear?"

She nodded, hoping that her eyes did not give away her fear of this man. He nodded and then turned on his heel and walked down the hallway.

Ziva sighed, and pulled out her cell phone. She needed reinforcements. She quickly left the hospital and walked out to her car, as she was walking she hit speed dial number one.

"Sheppard."

RIPKATERIPKATERIPKATERIPKATE

Uh, sorry about the wait. I feel horrible but blame my teachers! In one month alone we have had 5 tests, 5 projects, 2 field trips, and a partridge in a pear tree. JK, about the birdy. And then on top of that my guitar recital is coming over, my composition for piano is due soon, my band is playin' with the high schoolers at the football team, and the handbells are playing on Sunday...Forgive me? I haven't even been able to watch the new seaon of NCIS YET!

X's and O's

Anne

PS - MAJOR thanks to **figersnap** for her motivation to get me writing this...Check out GETTING AWAY WITH ATTEMPTED MURDER its fantabulous!


	8. IMPORTENT AN

Hey ya'll (Fingersnap especially)!

I am sorry for not updating quicker but two things prevented that...A sparined wrist and a screwed up computer again...Updates won't be for a while and I am really sorry but I can't do anything about it...Hope y'all forgive me, and check my profile for farthur info...

Sorry!

X's and O's

Anne


	9. Chapter 9

Rating - K+

Disclaimer - Santa's coming soon, maybe I'll get the RIGHTS!!!

Pairings - McAbby and kind of TATE

Genere - Angst/Romance

Spoilers- Twilight, Kill Ari Pt.1

Summary - What if Tony hadn't been in the room when Ari trired to shoot Abby? Alt.Kill Ari Pt.1 Scene...

Christmas Eve 2006

_Without Her_

TOO-COOL-TO-USE-THE-LINE-TOO-LAZY-TO-COME-UP-WITH-SOEMTHING-WITTY

"Abby...Abby..."  
Why was someone yelling her name in her ear? She could hear just fine. Just because she listened to her music loud didn't mean she was deaf...She just had a tendancy to tune out things she didn't want to hear...

Such as...

How Tony's new girlfriend wasn't Kate.

Their was a new director at NCIS...

But most importently...

Kate was dead.

MCABBY-ROX-MY-AWESOME-PINK-AND-PURPLE-KNEE-SOCKS-THAT-Y'ALL-ARE-JELOUS-OF

Tony growled in frustuartion, causing McGee to turn and look at him.

"What are you looking at Probie?" He looked at Abby. And then the wall. He didn't want to look at McGee. Or Abby for that matter.

"It's a bullet wound Tony. It doesn't heal within an hour of the surgury." Damn, he had seen Tony glancing at Abby.

"Yeah, I know. It hit a major artery she won't be up for a while, but I just wish..." He trailed off.

"Well, what do you wish? I'm not going to laugh."

"I just want her to move. She hasn't moved since they brought her here after the surgury. She hasn't moved since I saw her lying on the lab floor. I just want to know she is going to okay. I need reasurance."

During Tony's speech he let had let his head drop down to hide the tears threatining to fall. This day had been too stressful. His true love and died and his "lil sister" was lying in a bed unmoving.

"Tony. It's ok to cry. Men do cry. Real men cry." Tony looked up at McGee with a smirk.

"Just like real men wear pink."

"Hey! I take offense to that. I've worn pink before."

"Now why doesn't that surpirse me."

"Abs dared me to." Tony snorted. "What Tony?"

"Just trying to picture you in pink, and then Abby in her usual black." He then got a mischevious look on his face. "Oh wait. I can."

And with that Tony pulled out his phone, and scrolled down till he found the picture he was looking for...Of Abby and McGee kissing outside a resturant...McGee in pink and Abby in black.

"Tony do me a favor."

"Sure, unless it's don't show anyone, 'cause I showed some people..."

"No, but when Abby and I get married could you frame it as our gift?"

"Sure of course...WHAT!"

"I'm hoping to propose to Abby soon...Actually it was going to be tonight but..." He threw his hands out hoplessly knowing that Tony would get it. Tony understood, and quickly changed the subject.

"Where's the ring?"

"Here..." McGee pulled a ring out of his pocket. Tony whistled. The ring screamed Abby. It was a silver band with 3 diamonds. Two smaller ones and then in the middle a larger one. He reached over to pick it up but before he did a movement in the cornor of his eye caught his attention.

Abby had moved.

I-HAVE-HAD-TOO-MUCH-COFFEE-AND-CHIRSTMAS-COOKIE-DOUGH-I-AM-SO-HYPER

Okay, I am so sorry for the wait, thank fingersnap and Silley for the help...Well Silley just for the guilt trips, and fingersnap for being so awesome...Hopin' to update soon!

MERRY CHRISTMAS

HAPPY CHANKUH

HAPPY KWANZA

In other words

Merry ChristsmHankuKwanza.

X's n O's

Anne

**PS - If you wanna see the ring see my profile for the link...**


End file.
